


As a Monster Weeps

by Breadbot



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Thoughts, Gen, Post Timeskip, dimitri is in a really bad place, dimitri refers to himself as a beast, i don’t know how to tag, non explicit death of two imperial soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadbot/pseuds/Breadbot
Summary: Where Dimitri goes to Garreg Mach Monastery, and meets the professor he lost long ago.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	As a Monster Weeps

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or the game they are from. I only write :D
> 
> This is my first fanfiction work! I hope you all enjoy!

The sky is dark when it arrives.

The beast distantly registers the sharp imprint of the monastery against the starlit sky, treading across the grounds with unsteady legs. The stone clatters against its feet in a familiar croon, the walls curl around it, shielding it from the wind. 

There is something familiar here, the beast thinks. Fading laughter echoes in the halls, vibrant smiles and shining eyes. Something light rises within it, something tinged with sorrow, slipping like sand from its grasp.

The whispers ebb in its ears as the beast stands, bathed in silver moonlight, staring at the sky. 

The sun peaks over the horizon when the voices come. They disturb the calm, rouse the hissing whispers as the ghosts dig their claws into its shoulders. There is a flash of red in the distance, and the phantoms begin to writhe and scream in words indecipherable to the beast, but it knows what they desire as deeply as if their want was its own. 

The beast feels nothing as the soldiers shout, as their eyes widen in fear. At one time the beast may have felt shame in its actions, or at another, vindication. But now, it felt nothing at all when the bodies dropped to the floor, as their red blood dripped down the concrete stairs.

The phantoms did not quiet, they still begged for vengeance, for justice to be done. They withdrew from its shoulder and loomed over him, their pale faces accusing, their glassy eyes desperate. They drove the beast back into a wall while it wallowed in its failures, forced it to the ground with their disappointed eyes while it pleaded for forgiveness. 

And then there was another phantom to join the fray, another life that had slipped from his grasp. The phantom was bathed in golden light, it’s face crafted from stone, it’s green eyes holding great sorrow. 

“Have you come to haunt me too?” The beast asked, it’s head bowed as something stirred in its empty chest. But the professor instead steps towards its huddled form, and says one word.

“Dimitri.” The beast recoiled. It had not been called by that name for a long time, and the ghosts screech around him as a sudden rush of anger forces it to its feet.

“Dimitri is dead,” it growls, and it knows, oh it knows, it drove a lance through the prince’s chest so long ago, it watched the life fade from his eyes as he left a beast behind, a feral monster to rule a broken kingdom. But the professor’s eyes are sad, so incredibly sad as she steps closer towards him, as he stands frozen in the shadows.

“Oh Dimitri,” she says softly, “What happened to you?” She touches his cheek gently, and the beast stills. Alive, the professor is alive, the beast wants to rage and rage and dig its fangs into flesh and watch the blood spill from the wound, but something in it does not allow it to, does not allow it to harm this beacon of warmth, of safety. 

The professor then pulls it close, and wraps it within a soft embrace. The beast wants to rip itself from her grasp, for it is a creature of ice with pointed teeth and jagged edges. It wants to warn her away, for anything alive fractures in his grasp. 

But she remains, warm and gentle, and the beast can feel something thaw within itself, something breaking like shattered glass as it leans into her arms.

“It’s okay, Dimitri,” she whispers, still calling him by the name of a prince long dead, “Everything will be okay.”

What a beautiful, beautiful lie.


End file.
